The Life of Sesshomaru
by XxiJazzxX
Summary: This is the life of Sesshomaru. The son of the Great Dog Demon Inu no Taisho and older brother to the half breed Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is a young Daiyokai who craves to be just like his father someday. Will he be able surpass his old man and be the next ruler of the Western Lands? Watch as his life slowly falls apart and adjusts on being a new big brother...to a Half Breed?
1. The Welcoming Birth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

Hello everyone. So after rewatching episodes and movies, reading fanfics and looking up fanfic drawings of this anime, I've been inspired to write my very own Inuyasha fanfic. This fic is going to be all about Sesshomaru and his life and him growing up. I'm also adding his family too. Some of it may be focused on his parents the first couple of chapters but that's to get you all introduced to them though you may already know a lot about them lol. But don't worry this is a Sesshomaru fanfic and Sesshomaru you all will have! But just enjoy this first chapter.

 **The Welcoming Birth**

On a dark cold night at the Great Dog Demon's mansion a woman whom looked to be an Inu Daiyokai was in the birthing room where she was to give birth to a young Inu Daiyokai. Though the Great Demon himself was a fearless and ruthless leader he couldn't help but to worry for his wife who was in 36 hours of labor and was screaming and crying in pain as his servants were doing all they could to birth their new child. Inu no Taisho was his name. He had long silver hair which he tied up in a high ponytail, had a purple streak on both of sides of his cheeks and his eyes glistened like a honey goldish color. He ruthless and fearless dog general who was not only ruthless in battle but well known throughout his western lands and the Feudal Era of Japan. He was very well respected by many demons throughout the Western lands. Not only does he have allies but enemy's as well. Ino no Taisho waited in the hall outside of the birthing room where his wife and some of his servants were. He couldn't help but nervously pace back n forth as he waited to hear the announcement of his new son or daughter.

Finally after many hours of labor his wife had to endure he heard of a small faint cry coming from the birthing room. Does his ears deceive him? He heard…yes that's right, crying! One of his servants called out to him to welcome him to the room where his wife was. "My Lord you now may come see your new baby boy." 'A boy?!' He thought excitedly. He nervously but excitedly walked in the room quietly looking at his wife holding the small child in her arms. The baby was still crying, it was a faint small cry but it gradually got a bit louder as if the he were in distress. Inu no Taisho and his wife Inu no Kimi both looked up at each other smiling then back at their son not letting the eyes off of him. Yes he was a beautiful sight to look at. His hair is a white and silverfish color, his eyes sparkled like the color of gold and yellow just like his parents, had two dark pink streaks going across his cheeks and a purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. Though he is a boy you would think his face to look like a girls face because it looks structured to be a female. In fact he's the spitting image of his mother, but looks likes his father at the same time. His mother is very beautiful, she is an Inu Daiyokai just like Inu no Taisho. She has long silverfish white hair, goldish yellow eyes like her husband and son, has a pinkish purple streak on both sides of her cheek and has a purple crescent moon in the middle of her forehead just like her son.

"He is lovely isn't he?" she said to her still nervous husband. He nodded his head still not taking his gaze off of him and caressed his hands through his hair gently looking at him lovingly in a way like he'd never seen anything more beautiful before. Despite the fact their child was still crying they were both just glad he came out healthy and in no bad condition. "Would you like to hold him?" she asked him breaking his focus off of his son and putting it on his wife. "Yes of course I would love to hold my own son" he said as she handed over the little bundle to him. "Sesshomaru…." he said in a deep husky voice. Kimi did nothing but look at him with a look of confusion. "Sesshomaru is his name…" he said again still looking at the small infant in his arms. Now Kimi wasn't confused anymore as she realized what he was referring to. "Is that the only name you came up with for him?" She giving him a look if he's sure he wants to name him that. "Yes I have given the name a lot of thought since you became pregnant. If you were to have a girl it would have been Aimi or if it was a boy Sesshomaru." Though Kami still wasn't sure about the name she decided to go along with her husband's wishes and agree to the name. "I see…." She said as she stared off into space. Sesshomaru finally stopped crying as he looked up and stared at Taisho and gave a big smile and let out a small giggle. Taisho sighed in relief and let Sesshomaru hold onto his finger. Kami smiled up at both of her boys and laid on the futon to rest. "Would you like for me to carry you back to our room dear?" Taisho asked his Kimi though it seemed like she as trying to get comfortable he could tell she wasn't. "Yes I would, thank you dear" Taisho picked her up and carried them both to their room and laid her on their futon gently. "Rest dear I'll take care of Sesshomaru from here." With that he left her to rest and attended to Sesshomaru and put him to sleep in his new room. "Welcome to this world my son" with that he planted a small kiss on his cheek and left his room and headed off to bed.

 **TBC…**

 **What do you all think so far? I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my story. It's mainly going to focus around Sesshomaru and his life growing and I'm putting his parents more in the story. If I continue on with it I may throw in how Inu no Taisho met Inuyasha's mother, and how Sesshomaru became a brother but for now I'm just focusing on Sesshomaru and his parents because I find them really interesting. I'm hoping chapter 2 will come soon if I get creative on the next chapter. I'm not really good at this yet I'm fairly new to writing fanfics and would appreciate any kind of feedback you can give me. This is just story I did for fun. I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters so far, Rumiko Takahashi does. I'll make a longer chapter soon and come up with some new characters. Please review and thank you so much for reading.** **Btw the name Aimi means (love beauty).**


	2. Welcome Home my Darling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

Ever since I made chapter one I've been inspired to make a chapter two. Though I have writers block every 5 minutes. But whenever I look at Inuyasha episodes or other fanfics I felt inspired to make this chapter. I know it's mainly supposed to be about Sesshomaru and you want more of him but I will get to him more soon I promise. I just love his parents and have been obsessing over them for some reason lol. But hopefully chapter 3 will be even longer and it'll mostly be about Sesshomaru. I'll have more inspiration soon. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Welcome Home my Darling**

The next day was a bright and sunny and the light was shining down on the newly born pup. He let out a small cry in attempt for his now new parents to hear him. Taisho was slowly but surely waking up has if he had no choice but to because of the cry he could hear from his new born infant. He got up out of his futon and slowly made his way toward the baby's room. He reached his hands in the crib of his son and picked him and gently started to rock him slowly. Sesshomaru still continued to cry and his crying grew louder and louder each moment. Not having any baby experience was feeling distraught and getting a bit frustrated that he was not able to calm the child down. "Please stop crying Sesshomaru" he said as he continued to rock him up and down, not listening to his father's words Sesshomaru continued cry until he was satisfied. 'Enough is enough!' thought the Great Dog Demon, he took the small figure in his arms and went to Kimi for help. He woke up his sleeping wife who was still tired and exhausted from a long painful 36 hours of labor. "Kimi wake up I need your help, please wake up." Taisho firmly but gently shook his wife to get her attention. She slowly arose from her wonderful slumber having to find Taisho 'The Great dog Demon' in a bit of a situation. She giggled a little as she saw the baby still hysterically crying and Taisho cradling Sesshomaru in his arms. "Well well…aren't we in a funny situation" she playfully giggled and scoffed at him. Giving her a serious and agitated look she knew it wasn't the time to laugh or be silly. "Please help me!" He pleaded with her in an almost whiny way. Yes this was most certainly embarrassing for him. Inu no Taisho the Great dog Demon himself, a fierce, ruthless, strong and well respected Daiyokai can handle any demon and human in battle and run an army but he was unable to stop a new born baby from crying its eyes out. "I think he wants you" he said as he handed him over to his mother's care. "I think so too, he's probably hungry." She took the baby from him and undid the right side of her Jinbei and lifted her right breast and put him close to her chest so he could nurse. Finally the crying stopped as he was nursing on his mother's breast. Taisho let out another sigh of relief and landed face flat on the futon. "Feeling alright dear?" She looked and chuckled at her exhausted husband. The older dog laid on the futon thinking and dreading about what his schedule was going to be for the rest of the day, the rest of the week even. He was always a busy man and barely had time to spend any time with his wife or be at home. Now that he has a son it's going to be even more difficult for him to stay home, he would have to leave his poor wife to do all the baby work by herself, though she didn't mind taking care of Sesshomaru at all, plus it's not like she'll be alone anyway, they do have servants that obey their every command. But it wouldn't be the same if he just came and went whenever he pleased. Kimi wanted him to stay and spend time with them, especially with his new born child now that they both have other responsibilities. Taisho always seemed to put work first before anything. He doesn't understand why he was put in the position of so much power and work. Perhaps it has something to do with him being the fiercest in the land or his father was once ruler over the Western lands and passed down the responsibilities to him. It seemed like he enjoyed what he did though the reality is he really hated to be away from home a lot, especially if they happen to be long missions for over a month. "I'm dreading of leaving today, I just want to stay home with you two, but I have no choice I'm needed in other places." He yawned and rolled over on his back to look up at his nursing wife. "I really wish you didn't have to go today, Kami knows when we'll see you again, your son was just born, there's nothing wrong with taking a break from work every once in a while. But I do understand you have other responsibilities to attend to." She looked almost sad but understanding as if she already knows the routine of the matter and there's nothing you can do to change his mind, once he made it up there was no changing it at all unless he felt there was a reason to. The man was as stubborn as a mule at times but she also knew he means well. "I know, I'll try to be back as soon as I can, my mission shouldn't take me long, I can't promise anything though." As much as she wanted to believe he would be back soon she couldn't help but be concerned for her lover. Who knows maybe he'll actually return home early this time if he able to. She knows it isn't his fault so she had no choice but to give him the benefit of the doubt. Kami is done nursing Sesshomaru and rubs his back gently waiting for him to let out a small burp, he burps and lays on his mother's chest and smiles with a satisfied grin.

Hours have passed since the morning came and Taisho was getting ready to leave for his long quest. Kimi looks at him with Sesshomaru in her arms wrapped in giant fluff surrounding his whole body. She looks up at her husband with sadness in her eyes and he could sense it. She knows he always has other responsibilities to attend to since he has a reputation to uphold and she knew it was very important to him but she also wanted him to spend more time with his son. "Do you have everything packed? Anything else I can get you? I'm willing to help…" She insisted on asking and bugging him in hopes to get him to stay a bit longer. "No I have everything I need Kimi…thanks for asking though" She looked down with a sad look on her face. Of course he had everything he needed, why would she even ask him knowing how prepared he was? Was it maybe that she would hope he would forget something just to get him to stay a little longer? Maybe she really though he really did forget something vital and wanted him to be prepared. "Okay, I'm just making sure you have everything you need dear..." She continued to frown as he made his way to the door. He stopped and looked at her and reassured her he was going to be fine with a smile. "I'll be back soon, I promise…" With that he lifted up her face and caressed her cheek gently and planted a light kiss on her lips softly. He then broke the kiss and smiled at the small infant as he played with his mother's soft fluff as if he hadn't had a care in the world. He smiled at Sesshomaru and placed a small light kiss on his cheek and left out the door. Kimi knew he was going to be alright just by the way she was looking at him and the way he carried himself. She stood out on the porch of the house and waved her hand bye as he disappeared in the horizon.

Many months roll by as if it had seemed a year, since Taisho left The Western Lands. He missed his family dearly but right now all he could do was think about them instead of being with them physically. How he longed to be with them so match but alas he couldn't because it would usually be a while to get back, maybe 3 days or so. He was broken out of his day dream by a pinch he felt on his neck. It felt like a small bite than a pinch. He whined in irritation and smacked his neck and heard a small yelp. Why it was his old friend Myouga, a small flee that Taisho befriended a long time ago. "Greetings and salutation's sir" the small flee said as he looked up at the Demon Lord. "Myouga what are you doing here?" He said in a serious but irritated tone almost as if he'd wish the little pest would disappear. "I thought you'd need some company while you were away sire, besides it's been a century since we got to do anything together, I mean remember the good ol times where you and I would always battle and fight other demons together? Why you and I would be the fiercest in the land." That was just like Myouga to take all the credit for himself as if Taisho had no part in doing all the hard work himself. But there was nothing he could do. That was Myouga for you. "Hmm...yes and if I recall you would always hide in my hair, kimono or flee whenever I would destroy the demons myself." The Dog Demon looked at him in a serious that said he didn't want to be bothered. Myouga chuckled a bit and looked at him worriedly; he had never seen him so sad before. "Is everything alright my Lord? You don't seem like yourself; perhaps I can be of some assistance…?"

"No, I just want to be done with my mission and get back home to my family, I have a new son and I haven't been able to spend any quality time with him since he's been born." Taisho went back to day dreaming about Sesshomaru not paying Myouga any mind, in fact he was so absorbed in his thoughts it was like Myouga wasn't there. In fact that's how he wanted it, to be alone in peace with his thoughts to himself not thinking about anything but his family. He could almost hear his son calling his name. Sesshomaru had to have gotten bigger by now it's been months since he left the Western Lands. Plus it doesn't take that much for a Daiyokai's to get that big since they're not like humans at all. Daiyokai's age more quickly than a regular human being but tend to have longer life spans. Some may look younger than they actually appear to be. For example Taisho himself maybe over 3,000 years old in demon years but he looks to be in his late 20's or mid 30's, in his human form. "Well I'm sorry to hear that my Lo- WHAAAAAAT?! My Lord how come you never told me you had a son this is the biggest news I've heard since you got married, master how could you I thought we were friends!" Myouga cried hysterically as he pulled on his giant finger in attempt to snap him out of his little day dream. Still not paying the small flee any attention Taisho was curious as to what his family were doing right now. Yes they were his whole world. But he would always be gone for such a long time he forgot he even had a wife at first, he felt bad for being away for so long he would always make it up to her. He felt another pinch on him again and this time it was on his chest. It was no one other than Myouga finally snapping him out of his thoughts which only caused the Demon to get even more irritable. "Would you please stop that, that's really annoying!" He growled at the poor flee; he only wanted to make conversation him. "Sorry my Lord but you're just always staring off into space I was a little worried about you is all. Oh I beg of you please don't squish me!" Yes Taisho was always in his own little world day dreaming about his family. He just wanted to be at home in peace with them, but sadly he can't not until he's done with what he needs to do. He couldn't wait to get home back to his family.

Back at the mansion

"Sesshomaru get back here!" Kimi shouted in frustration, Sesshomaru was almost 1 year old and he's already walking and causing trouble. He's a very adventurous little tike, maybe too adventurous for Kimi's sake but she knows he's only a baby and likes to explore new things. The servants tried to catch him but he was too fast for them. In fact he was faster than any Daiyokai baby at his age, which was very impressive. He's already saying words like mama, dada and has a very extensive vocabulary. He rushed to his mother who was now sitting on the couch. "Mama where's papa?" She looked at the small pup with wide eyes and picked him up and sat him in her lap. "Honey…" She tried not to shed a tear though she didn't understand why she was on the verge of crying she knew he was alright but it's the thought of him not always being around when he can that hurts her the most. Your father isn't here at the moment, he's gone for an important mission, you see your father is a great Daiyokai just like me and you. And usually he's almost always away on missions and quests and it takes him months to return home to us." Sesshomaru had his head as if he knew to expect this from his father. "Oh I see…" He looked up at his mother's face and noticed some tear drops forming in her eyes and whipped them away. "Don't cry mommy, daddy will be home soon…" He smiled up at her and she looked at him and gave a small smile back. "I know I'm not crying honey, mommy is going to be alright I promise…" She smiled to reassure him that she would be fine. Sesshomaru knew this but couldn't help but worry for his own mother. Sure she was strong and putting on a strong act for her son but he knows that it's okay to cry and show emotion sometimes.

Night fall came and Kimi and Sesshomaru were eating in the dining hall of the castle. It was very quiet and awkward without Taisho at dinner. Though not to say they don't have interesting conversations at all at dinner, and Kimi should be used to having dinner alone or with her son, and Sesshomaru doesn't even remember seeing his father since he was a baby. But Taisho always seemed to make everything more interesting at dinner when it was just them. She likes striking up conversations with her son but she just misses having Taisho by her side. After dinner was done they both took their baths and went on to bed, but before they all went to bed a knock came at the door. 'Who could that be in the middle of the night?' She thought to herself. At first Kimi thought it was just her imagination but she heard it again and the knock was getting louder and heavier, almost afraid that something terrible was going to happen to them. She told all the servants and Sesshomaru to stay put and not to say anything. She wasn't going to let anyone get hurt on her account. So she did what she had to do and took a weapon she found that was nearest to her and slowly walked to the front door. She slowly opened it and prepared her weapon but as soon as she opened the door she looked at the figure wide eyed and in shock, almost like she had seen a ghost. She immediately dropped her weapon behind her and hugged the figure tightly standing in front of her. She was speechless and it seemed too good to be true. She felt as though she was dreaming, but she knew she wasn't. It was very much real. The figure wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and held her close in his arms; she started crying of joy and couldn't contain herself. Sesshomaru just stood there completely in shock and dumbfounded as the rest of the servants came out of hiding happy and rejoicing that their Lord Taisho has returned home safe and sound. Kimi gestured Sesshomaru that it was okay to come out. Trusting his mother he did so and walked up to the man that was still holding on to his mother. "Sesshomaru, I'd like you to meet your father, Inu no Taisho." Taisho and Sesshomaru both stared at each other for a good solid 5 minutes until finally Taisho made the first move of pulling him in for a giant hug. This surprised Sesshomaru a little but decided not to question it and hugged the man back. "My son, my little Sesshomaru, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you, it's been about a year at the most." Sesshomaru nodded agreeing with him. I'm glad you're home papa, the boy smiled a little up at the tall man. "We will do some catching up tomorrow but I think it's time to get some rest." Taisho let out a big yawn along with a stretch. "Yes I agree with you" Kimi said as she let out a small yawn too. "Come Sesshomaru time for bed, tomorrow we will celebrate your fathers returning home." She picked him up and Taisho followed after them in the direction of his room. "Daddy will you tuck me in please?" Taisho was taken aback but happy that he wanted his own son to tuck him in bed. "Of course son anything for you." He smiled at him and tucked him gently and both Kimi and Taisho placed a small kiss on their son's cheek and kissed him goodnight. Taisho and Kimi left their son's room and made way to their chamber bed. They both got ready for bed and kissed each other passionately and fell asleep holding each other. Kimi wanted to talk for a while before they slumbered but she saw how tired he was and decided it can wait. She leaned over to him and whispered one last thing in his ear. "Welcome Home my Darling." After that she went to sleep herself. Yes Taisho was finally back at home with his family and was there to stay for a long time.

 **TBC…**

 **Well that was chapter two. I hope it was long enough for you guys. I went over my limit with words. My goal was 2,000 but I did over 3,000 which is very impressive for someone like me lol. Chapter 3 will be even longer I'm hoping, it depends if I run out of ideas which I'm not I'm feeling inspired all around. Anyway chapter 3 will be about Sesshomaru mostly. I know you guys are probably getting tired of reading about the parents lol but don't worry a Sesshomaru chapter will be here soon! Anyway let me know what you guys think about this chapter and l'm open to any suggestions and critiques you all might have for me, please read and review and add to fav if you'd like.** **Jinbei are traditional Japanese sleep wear and Kami means god.**


	3. The Awkward Daiyokai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

Alright here's chapter 3 and you've all been waiting for it, this chapter is all about Sesshomaru, his parents are in this too but mostly a Sesshomaru chapter. This chapter will contain characters I made up myself. You'll get to see him make new friends and act socially awkward around them. Have fun reading.

 **The Awkward Daiyokai**

Many years have passed since Taisho returned home and Sesshomaru is now at that age where he could almost fend for himself. Though he is 8 years old in dog years but over 300 years old in demon years Taisho already considers him to be a man. It was time for him to go to school, yea that's right school. What? Even a demon needs an education sometimes right? Well the time has come for him to learn about what a demon is about and what they do. Of course he's going to go to school with his own kind. Humans would never allow a demon to get an education with them. In fact demons and humans have a hard time getting along in this era. They were forbidden to ever be together. According to humans demons are disgusting foul creatures, cause nothing but trouble and don't deserve to walk the earth. This s what Sesshomaru has discovered or known about the human race. Though not all demons are how what humans describe them as, some are evil, some are kind and some are neutral about humans, vice versa is the same for humans. There have been known for some humans and demons to fall in love with each other and have kids. That's how half breeds are created, half human, half demon. Sesshomaru thought it was very funny for a demon to actually fall in love with a mere mortal. His mother was the one who taught him that all humans are worthless and weak, pathetic creatures. His father is quite the opposite. Though he would never personally fall in love with one he thinks that everyone is all the same that they can leave in peace amongst the humans. But to change Sesshomaru's and Kimi's minds that's wishful thinking.

The sun ray's was blazing down on a young sleepy Sesshomaru as he struggled to get up. He opened his eyes and just laid there contemplation on whether or not he wanted to get up or not. Surely he didn't need an education at all; I mean he already knows so much more than the average Daiyokai, he always seem to one up all of the young demon kids, he's such he doesn't even think he's doing it on purpose, that's just how Sesshomaru was. One of the servants Daichi rushed to his room and knocked on the door breaking him out of his thoughts. "Lord Sesshomaru wake up, time for school" The old Daiyokai raised his voice in attempt to snap him out of it. Sesshomaru got up out of bed and let out a big yawn. 'Do I really have to go to school today?' he thought to himself as he shuffled his feet over to the door. Yes he most certainly wasn't a morning person, especially when he had to get for something he didn't like doing. He opened the door and Daichi was right there in front of him. "Good morning young master, how are you doing this fine day?" Daichi a young looking cat demon with sparkling yellow eyes and shoulder length orange hair, was one of Sesshomaru's favorite servants in the whole castle, he seemed to be the only one who understand the young Daiyokai well that even his own parents didn't understand, they both shared a special bond and acted as a father to the young master while his biological father had been away those many months. "Not so goo Daichi, I don't want to go to school today..? Why do I have to school when I already know so much? It's stupid to me" Sesshomaru felt like he could tell him anything, he knew more about the young boy than his own father seemed to know. Though Taisho tried very hard to have a deep relationship with his own son. Not to say their relationship isn't great but it's not what it should be. Daichi was one of Taisho's trusted servants and loyal friends. "Come now my Lord even though there are things in life we don't want to do we still have to them because that's life…and it's your parents wish to have you in school and get your education."

"Yea I guess you're right…but still, I just don't see the point in me going to school now when I'm such a little genius…I make the other Daiyokai kids look bad"

"Yes it's true, we can't all be as gifted as you my Lord but keep in mind your parents only want what's best for you. You are their only child after all." Sesshomaru didn't want to admit it but Daichi was right he always spoke with wisdom and taught him things he doesn't know. He's always looked up to him ways he never looked up to his father before. Though Sesshomaru always longed to have that deep connection with his father. So why did it seem like he never wanted anything to do with him? Maybe because they clash on certain things that they each have a strong opinion of and neither of them liked to admit they were wrong. They were both just stubborn like that, though Taisho will be the first one to admit he's wrong or apologize if he really needed to. He doesn't like making people mad that very long. Though stubbornness is one thing they have in common, like father like son. And even though Sesshomaru does love his father and hold a high respect for him there are just certain things he can tell Daichi instead of him. Even his mom knows more about him, though Sesshomaru and his mother do share a special connection with each other that cannot be explained.

Once they left his room Sesshomaru made his way to the bathroom to get ready. As he hit a certain age he was able to get ready all by himself without the help of the servants or his parents. He was very independent of his own and learned to fend for himself. He was one of those people that liked doing things on his regardless if he needed help or not. After all soon Sesshomaru is going to have to take his father's place as the ruler of The Western Lands so why not learn early. Even though he could dress himself it certainly took him a while to get ready. Perhaps he did it on purpose just to avoid certain situations like going to school. Sesshomaru heard a knock on the door; it was Daichi checking on him.

"My Lord are you finished in there? You've been in there over an hour; do I have to come in? Do you need any help?"

"No I'm almost ready just hang on" Sesshomaru got his clothes on quickly and rushed out of the bathroom. Daichi knew very well why he took so long getting, as if he could read him like a book. Breakfast was prepared and Sesshomaru sat down with his parents who were already at the table waiting for him. He ate his breakfast but was quiet the whole time. Taisho knew his son didn't like going to school but didn't pay any mind to it. He wanted him to make friends and learn to be socially with other Yokai kids.

"Sesshomaru what took you so long to get ready? You have school soon you know you should be on time." He didn't like the fact that Sesshomaru never seemed to like what he does for him. Usually he would come off as seeming ungrateful but that wasn't the case, he just simply didn't like school, he felt it wasn't for him but Taisho felt him socializing with other Yokai kids and getting an education was very important especially in their family.

"I'm sorry father…it took me longer than usual to get ready. I apologize, it won't happen again." Sesshomaru was a very clever kid and played t off as if he really meant it but knew exactly what he was doing. Kimi didn't want them to start arguing at the table so she intruded their conversation.

"Well the important thing is you're here and you'll be on your way to school." She smiled as if they nothing bad ever happens while they're eating at the kitchen table. Though she knew exactly how her son and her husband acted toward each other. She was like the peace maker whenever the two would but heads a lot.

"Yes mother I am, in fact I'm very excited to head to school today." He lied making it seem like he was really happy for it. He always masked his true emotions with a straight face. He never really shows his emotions, he thinks that when you show your true emotion that's when people will take advantage of you the most. Sesshomaru wasn't going to fall for that trick, no sir he knew better but getting him out of his comfort zone is his father's main goal for him and a struggle at that. I mean he has to have emotions somewhere right?

Once breakfast ended Sesshomaru and his father both walked to school. It was an awkward silence between them, they never could see eye to eye on a lot of things but there was no reason to be so distant from each other, sure they must find some common ground to talk about. As much as Taisho didn't want to admit it him and Sesshomaru never really had the best relationship like he wished he'd want. Sesshomaru was very quiet, distant and serious whereas Taisho was more of a laid back, kind, warmhearted and goofy guy. Though he does have his serious side a lot, especially during battle or when it came to discipline his son. Taisho never liked being quiet for long so he did what he had to do by breaking the awkward silence and forming a conversation with his son.

"So do you think you'll have a good day at school today?" Sesshomaru shrugged and nodded slightly, not really sure what he was implying but gave him the opportunity to have a decent conversation.

"I'm not sure if I even know what that means. Who knows maybe I'll have a good day at school though nothing really interesting ever happens, it's the same routine every time I go in class, the lessons are boring and I already know a lot of the material. I just feel like school isn't for me." Though it was a long shot Sesshomaru was giving him a sign to get him to reconsider about taking him to school. Taisho knows his son is a genius but wants him to learn more than just what he's learning in school. Who knows may be his enthusiasm will rub off someday on Sesshomaru and he'll get understand exactly what he was trying to teach him.

"I'm well aware that you're a fan of school and you already have the education and abilities that a Yokai doesn't have, but there's more to it than meets the eye. I want you to learn something that they're not teaching you in school." Sesshomaru was curious as to what his father meant by that. Surely there's nothing more for the young Daiyokai to know than he already does. Is this one of his dad's secret lessons that he just wants him to figure out for himself or is it just going to be the same boring lessons he learns at school all the time?

"What exactly do you mean by "there's more than meets the eye?" Is that one of your metaphors or something? I'm confused." Sesshomaru never felt as though his father ever really explained anything thoroughly to him. He always wanted him to figure it out for himself.

"See that's exactly why you need to go to school so you can learn things like that." He chuckled a bit and teased knowing he Sesshomaru never liked it when he tricked him like that. Even when it Sesshomaru thinks he never had a point, he still has a point.

Sesshomaru just frowned and rolled his eyes and looked off into space as if he didn't hear what he just said. "That's not the point father; you always talk to me in way that school never talks to us in that way before. You teach me philosophy and life we learn how to avoid humans and battle and killing when you can just teach me that yourself. Though it's true the Great Dog Demon himself has plenty of knowledge on battling and hunting but he senses there are other reasons why Sesshomaru doesn't want to go to school. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Sesshomaru I sense something else is troubling you about school my son, why don't you tell me so we can get that fixed? I want to help you whenever you have trouble, I am your father after all and you are my son." He smiled at him and reassured him that it's something he could trust and talk to him about. So why did Sesshomaru try to avoid going to school so much? Was it because he felt like he was more superior than the other Yokai kids and didn't want to embarrass them, or maybe it's something much more deeper than that. He didn't seem to have a lot of friends at all. Though he is very well respected by other Yokai just because of his father and who he is. You'd think he wouldn't have a hard time making friends. But the reality is Sesshomaru really did feel different from the other kids his age and older. Yes he is a genius, he is a skilled fighter he can one up people, there seemed to be no other Yokai that would be able to challenge him even if they tried. He always played it off he never wanted any friends or had time for any but the truth of the matter is, he secretly always longed for at least one friend that would understand him and like him for who he is, not his title or who his father or how popular he is. He's very awkward when it comes to making friends and doesn't know how to interact with other Yokai children. Though being quit the looker he is he already has a group of fangirls that stalk him whenever they see the little prodigy I sight. He knows they watch him but he pays no mind to it, he's not even into any girls at his age. Other Yokai boys find him lucky and want to be like him but he has a hard enough time making real friends as it is but he could never really let his father know that, he would think it's silly, Sesshomaru does.

"No it's nothing father really, I just don't think I'm cut out for school like the other everyone else, I'm well educated I don't need to learn anything I already unlike the other stupid Yokai kids I go to school with." Taisho hit him over the head with his hand. He couldn't believe his own son just said what he said.

"You watch your mouth young man, just because you're not like the rest of those kids doesn't make you any less different from you understand?" Sesshomaru rub bed his head slightly, he doesn't understand why his father had to hit him like that he was only speaking his mind. Sure the other kids weren't up to his level and may never be as gifted at Sesshomaru. It's not his fault he knew so much and they didn't, but maybe it did come off as a bit of a harsh opinion.

"You didn't have to hit me; I was just giving my opinion about what I thought of everyone. But I guess you're right I shouldn't have said what I said about them. Not wanting another hard smack on the head Sesshomaru decided to apologize and drop it.

They finally arrived at the school building and Taisho made sure that his son got in there safely. Sesshomaru walked in the school building looking back at his father as he waved his hand in the air bye to him. He walked in the classroom and saw there was only one empty available near him. He walked over to the desk and sat down adjusting the seat to make him more comfortable. The teacher began on with her lesson.

When it was time for recess all the Yokai kids rushed to the playground and played with their usual toys and dolls and gathered their friends where as Sesshomaru was left by himself. Sesshomaru being the prince of nonemotion found it awkward and didn't know how to approach any of the kids. Where did he begin? Did he go up to them and talk about the weather? What did kids his age talk about? For once trying his hardest to break out of his shell he went up to a group of kids and tried to make conversation with them.

"….um…hello there…." Was all he could manage to say. The other kids just confusedly stared at him as if they've never met him before in their lives. "How's the weather…? Pretty chilly right…?" How's the weather? Pretty chilly? What was he thinking? That's not how you start a conversation with kids. Surly he knew that, but he's never really had any interaction with kids before until now. But he didn't know that, he's been deprived form having a friendless childhood for so long he doesn't know how to behave around kids. You might as well call him a mini adult. Yes it was pretty embarrassing for him. So he went back over to the side of the school wall and sat there until recess was over when suddenly and young Yokai girl who looked to be of his age came walking up to him. She smiled and reached her hand out for him to grab.

"Hello there...you're Sesshomaru right? I'm Yuffie, I saw you sitting on sitting over here and I was wondering if you wanted to come play ball with us? Sesshomaru looked confused as he was approached by other kids before. Usually his fangirl base would stalk him or other guys would be too afraid to approach him because they would assume he would hurt them.

"Uh…sure" he sounded unsure but willing at the same time like he wanted to. So he took this opportunity to do something new and make a friend. They both went back over to her friends and started playing ball together.

After school the parents waited for their kids to come out and Sesshomaru and Yuffie just happened to be talking, he's never had an actual conversation with another kid his age. It was a great kind of felling to have to be accepted. Yuffie's parents came and picked her and Sesshomaru waited for his mom or dad to come get him but his parents didn't show up at all, his servant friend Daichi was there to come get him, which didn't bother him at all, Sesshomaru enjoyed being with Daichi all the time.

"Did you have a good day at school my Lord?" He asked with curiosity seeing as how Sesshomaru seemed to be in such a better mood today.

"Yeah…it was…interesting day….I got to make a new friend no big deal." Keeping his excitement contained. Daichi knew he was happy for some reason, even if he didn't show it. He could sense him holding his excitement inside.

"You did? That's great news I'm very happy for you my Lord." Sesshomaru didn't want to make a big deal out of anything that may be significant for others. Why? He just wasn't that kind of person. Though inside he was really happy he was able to finally make a new friend.

"Yea it's really not that big of a deal, it's whatever…" They returned home and he gave his parents a proper welcome home greeting. Being the little introvert that he is went to his room and shut the door to his homework until it was time to eat.

Nightfall came and they were all the dinner table eating and Sesshomaru was eating like he hadn't anything to eat in a long time. His parents were a bit taken aback at the way he was eating. They had never seen him eat like that before. Could it be perhaps he had a good day at school? Or was he just being a boy with his eating habits?

"Are you that hungry son where you have to eat like a barbarian at the table?" His mother asked him with a rather almost irritated but amused look on her face. Taisho didn't seem to mind much, he had a habit of scarfing more than he could chew down his throat, must be a genetic thing.

"Sorry mother, I guess I'm just really hungry"

"Well please don't scarf so much food down your throat or you'll choke." She said in a worried way for her son's health safety hazards."

"Sorry mom." He slowed down with his eating and chewed with his mouth closed.

"So son did you have a good day at school today?" Sesshomaru shrugged and played it off like nothing interesting happened.

"It's the same as every day, nothing new ever really happens…"

"I see…did you make any new friends?" You seemed very excited about something earlier when you came home, even though you don't show your emotion." Was Sesshomaru really that much of an open book to his parents. I mean they have to know him better than he knows him; they are his parents after all. It was even obvious to some of the servants that have practically raised him as a child. Surely nothing is kept secret in this castle.

"I made one…but it's not a big deal really…it's whatever, so dad are we still going hunting this weekend?" Sesshomaru tried to change the subject by talking about their traditional father and son hunting weekends.

"Yes of course son like always." He said but was still interested to hear about the new friend he made.

"Great I'm gonna go get ready for bed, dinner was great." With that he left like a flash of lightning and went straight to his room. 'Wow…Yuffie.' he thought to himself. 'I'm never gonna forget her, I can't wait to see her tomorrow.' Yes Sesshomaru was in a good mood alright. He was happy he had finally made a friend. For the first time he had felt really good about himself. The fact someone would bother on befriending someone like him that was very special to Sesshomaru and made him feel good inside. Even though he'd never admit it. So after he had stopped day dreaming about his new friend he went right to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a good day for Sesshomaru, he could sense it.

 **TBC…**

 **Phew, finally done with this chapter. I promised a Sesshomaru chapter and I delivered. It took me forever to come up with the perfect chapter. Man I love you guys I worked on this chapter at like 7 at night and finally finished it at 9:30 a.m. Don't worry I did get some sleep but when I woke up at 1a.m. I decided to work on the chapter some more. I tried to make it as long as possible. Some chapters maybe short some maybe small. It depends how much I want to put in the chapters but anyway sorry if it kind of dragged out a little longer than expected. I thought of some cool ideas for the story to make it interesting. I tried to give the characters much personality that I could think of. Daichi is a new servant I just randomly put it. I figured he could have someone who is like an older brother to him and be like his guild, someone he can look up to more than his dad. I also tried giving Sesshomaru and Taisho the best complex relationship as much as possible. I hope it worked in this chapter. Yuffie is also another character I made up and Sesshomaru's first new friend and possibly a new love interest in the future story who knows. I'll talk about her some more in the next chapter, and give her a description along with other new characters. I didn't want to drag out this chapter very much I just wanted to be as much as I can in the story that fits the title of the chapter. But anyway I hope you guys enjoyed I'll have chapter 4 out as soon as I can. I look forward to hearing your reviews. Also I know they may not have had schools back in the Feudal era but I was just imagining it for my story. Gotta be creative right?** **Oh and btw Daichi means (great land) or (great wisdom) and Yuffie means (joy) or (happiness).**


End file.
